Midnight Lightning
by Cullen Twihard
Summary: Bridley looks like your ordinary teenager, but trust me, she is far from it. With a father who is a werewolf and a mother who is part vampire things can get out of control. Life gets even worse when the most unexpected person imprints on her. Can Bridley get a break? SUCK AT SUMMARIES, BUT PLEASE READ! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys I am Cullen Twihard and this is my new twilight story! I hope you enjoy

Love ya

Cullen Twihard.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ally, hurry up with your make up, or I'm leaving without you!" I threatened my ignorant twin.

"Shut your trap hole, Bridley! Looking as good as me takes time!" came the reply.

"You're so up yourself! And you have no reason to be!" I shouted.

"Ha! You technically just told yourself you're ugly! Okay let's go!" She said, walking down the stairs triumphantly as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my back pack and kissed my younger brother, Jed, my mum and my dad good bye.

"Bye sweetie!" My mum called. I took one glance at my parents before I walked out the door. My mum, Renesmee, is a half vampire and my father Jacob, is a werewolf. The day my mother was born my father imprinted on her and they've been inseparable ever since. I've always wanted to find someone to love me as much as they love each other.

The walk to Forks high school would take forever if you were a human. Luckily me and my sister are half vampire, so getting to school doesn't take long.

"Walk ahead of me; I don't want to be seen with you." Ally said stopping, as if she needed to remind me for the 100th time.

"Whatever." I muttered. My sister and I used to be best friends, we did everything together. We slept in the same room, we wore the same clothes, we went shopping together, and we would pull pranks on dad together. The day mum said we could start going to school changed everything between us. She became a popular bitch and I became a stupid no body.

I took a final look at my outfit. I was wearing a hot stuff PU cardigan, a black t-shirt, core high rise black tube jeans, black jasmine platform heels and a long necklace with the Cullen symbol on it. I nodded in approval and walked into the school grounds.

"Hey Bridley!" My best friend, Tilly called. She was with the rest of our group, Ivan, Billy, Marco, Avery and Iris.

"Hey guys!" I called out. I gave Tilly and Iris, a hug. Avery was making out with Billy, a sight I could not bare, so I walked in between the middle of them, disturbing their not so private moment.

"Bri!" Avery groaned, causing myself and the others to laugh.

Tilly linked her arm into mine and we started walking down the hall. Her locker is next to mine since her last name is Blue and mine's Black. We have a saying, "if you mess with us we'll make you black and blue".

Much to my sister's disappointment, she has the same last name as me, which means that she is on the other side of me. This means that I either have to deal with her bitching about me with her friends (even though I'm right next to her) or I have to watch her and her boyfriend act all... couple-y. Urgh! But don't get me wrong, I love, well love; I just hate watching my sister swallowing some Quileute guy. It bugs the hell out of me and sadly I have to tolerate this torture every morning.

Aston Clearwater, the only person at this school with Quileute blood apart from my sister and me, is my sister's boyfriend. My father was thrilled by the news that one of his closest friend's son was dating his daughter. Dad's excitement grew even more when he realized that we were all almost 16 and that Ashton would be phasing soon. This meant that he will imprint on Ally, something that everyone in the super natural world new would happen, they've know it since Ashton and Ally could talk.

So, will I see you at Luke's party tonight?" Ashton whispered to my sister, oblivious to the fact that I could hear him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." Ally replied as she started making out with him. I slammed my locker door shut, causing the two to separate from their moment. Ashton laughed, somehow finding this whole situation absolutely hilarious, and i gave him a sarcastic smile, adding a glare at the end, before walking with Tilly to our first class, English Literature. "Just wait until I turn full vampire, then I'll knock that stupid smile off of his face." I muttered.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." Tilly asked. I grinned slyly.

"Let's go out tonight." I replied.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it's short, I promise that the next chapters will be much longer. Anyways, did you like it? Please tell me if you loved it or hated it all comments are welcome! Thank you so much for actually reading my book, I hope you can read the rest of it when I update. The next chapter should be up in under a week, so keep an eye out!

Follow, favourite and most importantly, REVIEW!

Love ya

Cullen Twihard xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

This is the second chapter! Thanks to my beta Silver Crystalite!

I hope you enjoy

Love

Cullen Twihard xx

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No, absolutely not!" My father almost screamed at Ally.

"Why not dad!?" She whined.

"Because Luke is not good, honey. I don't want you going to a party where the host will be too busy getting into every girls pants." Mum tried to explain calmly.

"Mummy what doezz dat mean?" My 5 year old brother asked.

"Never mind, Jed." Mum replied.

"Come on! I can take care of myself. I am a teenager!" Ally continued.

"Dad, I could go with her if you want?" I asked sweetly. Ally gave me a look that said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

"Bridley, I trust that you would look after her, but no! After all, you need to have an early night's sleep. The Cullen's fly in at 8 tonight from visiting the Denali's. We will be seeing them early tomorrow morning." Dad explained.

"Ugh! This is so not fair!" Ally said storming to her room before slamming the door.

"Are you going after her or am I?" Dad sighed, talking to mum.

"I'll go." I said. I ran my hand on the white painted wood of the stair case rails as I walked upstairs. I knocked three times on my sister's door. "Ally? Can I come in?"

"Whatever." I barely heard her say.

I opened the door to see my sister sitting on her bed, with the stuffed animal toy I got for her birthday last year.

"I thought you said you were going to throw that in the trash." I said as I sat next to her. She looked at the fluffy bear.

"We both know I would never actually do that." She replied.

"I don't! Ever since we went to school you pushed me away."

"I know," she huffed, "I didn't mean to be that rude, I did it once and that got me attention. I thought that if I kept doing it that I would become popular, and I did so it worked well." She laughed awkwardly.

"Ally, I miss you." I said after a moment. She sighed.

"I miss you too, and I'm sorry." She said hugging me. This was the first time in 2 years that my sister hugged me and I didn't want to let her go.

In a vampire voice low enough that mum and dad wouldn't hear, I whispered, "I know how I can get you to that party." She pulled away and had a smile on her face like a water melon. "We have fifteen minutes until it's eight, that's when the fam bam land in Seattle. I think we should message Emmet." I flipped out my phone and messaged him

Me- Hey Em, is Bella's shield on? If not, can you make her get it on? Thanks, love ya big bear xx.

We waited the fifteen minutes until 8 before we got a reply:

Emmett- It wasn't on, but I managed to put some unpleasant thoughts into Edward's mind. After begging Bella, she finally put her shield on. So what can I do for ya kiddo?

Me- How would you and Rose like to come to a party? But you can't tell anyone but her! Mum and dad said that we couldn't go, and if they found out they would kill Ally and me.

Emmett- Alright kiddo, meet Rose and me at the front of your drive way in an hour.

"We might just get away with this!" Ally exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!" I hushed her. We were there for a moment just staring at each other, before we bursted out laughing!

"Okay get ready, QUIETLY!" I quietly said to her before I ran down stairs.

"Ally's going to sleep, guys, she's mentally stressed and exhausted from it. I might go to be too, as you said; we have an early morning tomorrow! Good night guys!" I said walking out of the TV room. I ran up to my room to get ready. I was wearing an open back deep V playsuit dress. The only word that came to my mind was SEXY. Seeing as I've never worn make up in my life (well my aunties have always done it) I sneaked into my sister's room so she could do it. By the time she was finished with my hair and makeup, I saw that I really was gorgeous.

Ally and I sneaked out her bedroom window; well we jumped, and landed gracefully and silently.

To get to the end of the drive way would take about 5 minutes by car as we live in the middle of a forest, but for us it's only a 30 second run.

Emmett and Rose were already waiting. I blinked and all of a sudden I was in one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"Emmett... need... to... breathe!" I managed to squeeze out.

"Bridley! Honey! How are you?" Rose said coming over and hugging me.

"I'm great. You guys ready to party?"

"No, I'm ready to smash some teenagers in bear pong!" Emmett replied. We laughed then hopped in the car.

"We just need to make one stop on the way." I said as we started to drive to the party.

"I can't believe you've forgiven her so easily!" Tilly told me. We were at the bar a Luke's party, watching as Ally aimlessly flirty with the boys around her. She was drunk as hell, a task hard to do when you have vampire blood in you, and we'd only been here an hour!

"I have to forgive her, she's my sister." I replied.

"No you need to be strong, hold your ground, and put her through the torture that she's put you through the past two years!" She screamed. I was about to retaliate but a friend came over.

"Hey Bri!" Daniel said coming over to us.

"Hey Danny, this is my friend Tilly Blue, Tilly this is Daniel Uley." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you." Tilly said with a smile.

"Are you Google? Cause you've got everything I'm looking for." Danny said. I shook my head laughing as Tilly glared at me.

"I'm busy, you're annoying, and have a nice day." Tilly said with a bitchy smile. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away, muttering "Stupid boy with stupid good looks and a stupid pick up line that is stupidly smooth as fuck." under her breath. I giggled at her.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Emmett was now known as the Beer Pong King as he got everyone of his shots in, Rose is now known as the most beautiful girl in Washington State because all the guys want to be with her and a the girls want to be her, and I am no longer known as a no body.

Everything was going great! But then Luke tried to grope Tilly and all hell broke loose.

"How dare you fucking try and touch her after she tried to pull away you fucking piece of shit!" Danny yelled.

"Calm down lover boy! Why are you so worked up? Is it cause you know you will never have a chance with a slut like her, you fugly dickward?"

"Shut the fuck up or I'm calling the cops on you, creep!" Danny continued. Luke laughed before swinging at a Danny not paying any attention, hitting him in the jaw. Danny was getting mad, so mad that actually he started shaking. Then I realized what was happening. Danny was about to phase right in front of everyone.

"ROSE, EMMETT, ALLY! EMERGENCY! QUICK!" I yelled. They appeared immediately, took one look at Danny, and grabbed him, pulling him towards the car.

"There's not enough room for all of us in the car!" I shouted.

"You guys get Danny to the woods and Tilly home, I'll walk." Rose said. I sent her a grateful smile before we started heading off to the nearest woods. I called Danny's elder brother Ricky. The phone rang twice and then I heard it being picked up.

"Ricky, he is about to phase! Danny is going to phase!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"What!? Where are you guys?" He panicked. I told him where about we were heading and he hung up the phone.

"Danny calm down! Calm the hell down!" I shouted at him, rubbing his temples. His temperature was warming, fast.

"It kind of hard to calm down when you're yelling at me!" He shouted back at me. We got to the edge of the woods.

"Get out-get out- GET OUT!" Emmett started screaming. He vampire speeded to Danny's door, picked him up and started running into further into the woods.

"Stay here with Tilly." I instructed Ally. She nodded as I ran into the woods. Danny was on the verge of phasing. "Danny, something... Different is about to happen to you. Whatever you do, don't freak out, okay?" Danny nodded and Tilly came running in.

"What the hell is going on!?" She screamed. Wow, Tilly! What a timing? I mean, seriously? Danny had steam started coming off of him and into the crisp, cold, la push air. I grabbed Tilly and threw her to save her. She hit a tree and fell unconscious. I turned to face Danny as he phased. My vision went as black as the night sky.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think will happen? What did you think of it?

Thanks so much for reading I hope you can read the rest of it! Next update will be up in the next week or two.

Love

Cullen Twihard xx

Lightbabe- Thank you! Im glad you liked it I hope you can continue reading more.

Lytebrytehybrid88- Maybe, you'll just have to read and find out ;)

Nikki001- He might, maybe not, you'll just have to continue reading and see.

Silver Crystalite- Haha, im glad you can't wait to read more! Next chapter should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

What's going on Twihards?

Look, I know it's been forever, but I've been in a dark place the past couple of months. Luckily I'm out of that place and I can finally be the happy, twilight loving me again I have another chapter already finished that my beta is currently editing, so the next chapter will be up very soon.

A special thanks to SilverCrystalite… read her stories, they're awesome

**EXCITING NEWS!** I will be adopting a Jacob and Renesmee fanfic, which I cannot wait to start writing, so keep an eye out for that!

Im really sorry that I made you wait four months for this chapter, but alas, here it is.

Love

Cullen Twihard xx

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quit poking me!" I hissed between my teeth to Jed.

"What are you gonna do about it? What are you gonna do about it?" He teased. I'll just say: he's a kid. I should just forgive him or:

"I swear to god Jed, when my cast is removed and I can see out of my left eye I will kill you!" I screamed.

"I'm shaking in my boots." He teased, jumping off the couch and running off into his room. Why is he so immature?

I've been out of Grandpa C's make shift hospital for two weeks now and only had to stay overnight for observation. He put a cast on my leg because apparently after Danny hit my eye (luckily the claws missed) I went unconscious, then Danny turned and accidentally stood on my leg, so he broke that. Em and Rosalie are not permitted to see each other as punishment for taking Ally and me to the party, which would be killing them too badly (and I'm not talking about emotionally… if you know what I'm saying), and Ally and I are grounded for two months, well Ally is, I'm just grounded for another two weeks until I'm off the hook.  
"Hey Bridley!" I heard Ashton speak as he walked into the living room. God, seriously?  
"What do you want?" I asked while flicking through the downloaded movies we have.  
"I just wanted to know if Ally is home." He replied in an uncertain voice, trying to stay calm.

"She's at the Cullen's with mum and dad." I responded.

"Well I phased a week ago and I really wanted to tell her in person, so I just came to tell her that… I should probably go." I could see him out of the corner of my eye turning to leave.

"You can wait for her if you want; I was just about to watch The Purge. Sit down if you like." I turned my head to look at him for the first time since he got here. My eyes bulged as soon as I realized that he didn't have his t-shirt on.  
"You look like you've never seen a guy's abs before." I blushed to the extent that if you died my hair green and shoved my into the dirt, I could be mistaken for beetroot. I don't know what it is, but as he walked over, my eyes felt like they're being urged to look into his, so I obliged. Time slowed, before it finally stopped. Had his brown eyes always seemed so… deep? They were like a passage leading into his soul. It was like everything he felt, I could feel. It was like every time my heart pulsed, it was because of him. Everything that I have done in my life seemed to be leading up to this moment, the problem was, and I don't even know what this moment was. I snapped out of my daze when Ashton started turning to head out the door.

"No! Please stay." Wait, where the hell did those words come from? Did I seriously just say that? What is exactly happening with me? Ashton grinned his famous lopsided grin and strutted over to the couch. My heart skipped some beats and that could kill me if you wanna know biologically. After we watched The Purge, we decided to watch Warm Bodies. Jed came down only once to tell me that he was making a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, since it was 8 and mum and dad still weren't back yet. At 10 we selected our fourth movie, Man of Steel. The rest of the family still wasn't back yet.

About halfway through the movie, a sudden shudder came over me. "Here" Ashton said, embracing me. He was hot... I don't mean it like that! You sick minded people, this is my sister's boyfriend we're talking about! Wait a second; this is my sister's boyfriend. I shouldn't be enjoying this. I shouldn't even be doing this, whatever this is. I would pull away, but he's just so warm!

After thinking for a while, it finally dawned on me what is going on.

My sister's boyfriend just imprinted on me.

Didn't he? God, I'm so dead.

That's right. Just as dead as I could've ever been. Ally would kill me and I knew that. Why do I feel like I want to hate myself not Ashton for all of this? It was his fault that he came over, it was his fault that he looked at me, it was his fault that I was forced to look at him, it was his fault that he phased and after all…it was his fault that he imprinted on me, not mine! I just broke all of my thought that I had been carrying in my head and then there was a black out.

I woke up to the sound of crying. My eyes snapped open to find that Ashton wasn't here. Maybe it was all just a dream. Thank god, it was. That didn't really happen and I just fell asleep on the couch before I started watching The Purge. The crying intensified. I groaned and used my crutches to walk up to my sister's room as that seemed to be where the crying sound comes from.

"Ally, why are you crying at," I check my phone, "SIX AM ON A SATURDAY!" I exasperated.

"Ashton," crying "broke up," crying, "with," crying, "me!" holy shit last night was not a dream. What do I do?

"Um… come… with me to the Cullen's, I need to get my cast off today anyway, so you may as well come, maybe Alice can cheer you up." I said. She nodded, still in her PJ's, and headed down to the car as I followed.

After nearly crashing many more times than I could count, thanks to Ally's heartbroken driving, we finally made it to the Cullen's. Alice came rushing out because she might have seen exactly what had been happening. "Honey, it's okay! I've already got ice-cream and tissues on the couch for you. Let me walk you inside." Alice said sympathetically to Ally. Dad came over to the door and picked me inside the house. I really like the special treatment thy give me but…Focus Bri, you got a situation in hand.

Grandpa C cut my cast off my leg as Ally told the family the story of what happened. Apparently, Ashton texted her this morning, at ten to six am, saying that he was really sorry, but he had imprinted, so they're going to have to break up. Ally tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer her calls. Thank god for that! Imagine Ashton having to explain to his girlfriend that he imprinted on her sister a.k.a. ME! Edward cleared his throat. Shit! I can't believe I forgot that Edward could hear my thoughts! Oh my god, and Jasper will probably figure it out, after all I've been feeling guilty this whole time… This means that he will tell Alice, and Alice will tell… everyone! Oh shit, oh shit I'm dead!

"Ally, I'm gonna run home, test out my leg, I'll meet you there." I insisted. I walked out of the house and Edward followed, pulling Bella along with him. "I really don't want to talk about it Edward!" I spoke once we were hearing distance away from the house. He burst out laughing.

"Can someone please explain what going on?" Bella asked.

"Ashton-imprinted-on-Bridley." Edward managed to spit out whilst laughing. Bella's eyes widened.

"Why the hell are you laughing? I swear, sometimes you're just as bad as Emmett! Get back into the house!" Bella instructed. Edward nodded, still laughing and strode back to the house.

"She's going to hate me, after she just started to like me again." I whispered.  
"Aw, sweetie, she could never hate you! You are sisters, twin sisters. You have a special bond. Believe me, if you tell her before Emmett finds out and tells her, she will forgive you sooner." I nodded as Bella cuddled me, telling me it was going to be alright but I was not really certain about it.

How could Ally not hate me? I mean, I pretty much just stole her boyfriend! Doesn't Bella remember what Ally has done to all this time? I bet she doesn't! I sure hope that Bella is right though, because the sooner I tell Ally and she forgives me and gets over Ashton, the sooner I will accept the fact that I am already falling for him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

YAY! Bridley finally got imprinted on, but what will happen between Ashton and her? And what will Ally say about all this? Idk, I guess you're just going to have to follow and favourite my story to find out *wink wink, nudge nudge*

And don't forget to REVIEW!

Love

Cullen Twihard xx

Silver Crystalite- trueeee! Haha thank you :D

20Chloe02- Thank you so much!

Newbyrocks- Well here is the update! And I can't wait to update the story that you started thank you


End file.
